Super Smash Academy: The Hylian Deception
by LazyOtaku32
Summary: So this is actually a cross over, but i couldn't select all anime and all video games. Peter and Felix are two foster brother who receive the invitation of a life time: becoming Zankar's at the Super Smash Brothers Academy. While there they will make friends and enemies while they learn how to defend themselves. However, a traitor among them wants every single one dead.


**SO! here is my take on a story. I was randomly just thinking of ideas and thought, "Hmmmm maybe i can mix Video games, anime and real life together!**

**Well enjoy, rate/review and all that jazz. I own nothing accept the Students and some of the villains. ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: The Crazy Hand

Hello, the name's Peter Cyrus. I'm fourteen during these recorded events, and miserable for the previous thirteen. My parents died in a gas explosion, leaving me on my own at the age of one. I was thrown into foster care, where I was happy until I was four. Then they revealed their true natures as word class bastards. Mr. and Mrs. Benson both were horrible human beings. They were oppressive towards my foster brother, Felix Reynolds, and me. Mr. Benson was formally a drill sergeant for the Marine Corps, while Mrs. Benson was a stay at home mother taking care of her biological son, Cal. Said son was a dick, like everyone in his family. He tormented Felix and I as we aged, and got his friends to bullied us. It was as if the whole family was ostracizing us for something. Which we didn't realize until age fourteen…

The beginning of our tale started June 17th, a week before Felix and I turned fourteen. It was a warm summer's day, and the two of us were bored out of our minds. We lived in New York City in a four story mansion. People would immediately assume that we lived a privileged life, then they saw the state of our clothes and our sorrowed looks and realized otherwise. So the two of us were walking to a local park near Broadway when we were ambushed by Cal and his gang. Cal was a muscular football player who had the brain activity of a snail; He towered over Felix and I, who stood at 5' 5". The two of us had similar facial features but completely opposite hair and eye colors. Mine was pitch black and my eyes were blood red, while his was dark brown with sea green eyes. The two of us had always been a bit… odd, to normal people in our neighborhood. I was always cheerful and bright, always pulling pranks to break the monotony of the City. Felix would always be studying for the next big exam at school, trying to make sure he does well in life. Of course, this cycle of things would be broken soon enough. We just didn't know that at the time. Anyway, so we find Cal beating up on some sixth graders, as per usual. He couldn't just focus on us, he had to bully everyone. He had to have it all, instead of having enough, the greedy bastard.

Felix and I decided enough was enough. I called out to Cal, "Leave the squirts alone Cal. We all know who your targets are in this. Leave the kids alone!"

Cal looked up at us with a dumb expression on his face. He dropped the kid he was holding by the color and walked over to the two of us. The Bully's malicious grin was growing more and more as he walked forward, his goons coming from the sides. Felix and I were not strangers combat, so we immediately rushed Cal's Lackeys. My fighting style was moving fast and punching hard, ducking under the bullies fists and staying just out of reach only to swooping in for a solid blow. Felix would go for more elegance, bobbing and weaving away from the opponent and only occasionally hitting them, or letting them injure themselves. Our separate fights finished with me kicking my opponent into a jungle gym, and Felix's opponent was smashed into a tether-ball pole. Cal's look grew to complete rage as we beat his cronies down. He drew a pocket knife that was in his back pocket and lunged at me. Cal was a lot faster then he looked, do to his football training. He was both fast and he was a brute in terms of strength. Felix ducked underneath the knife swing but hadn't paid attention to his foot, which kicked back and hit him square in the chest. While my foster brother was trying to gain back the air he lost, I was trying to dodge the knife flurries. The only advantage I had was his rage clouding his judgment and his narrow focus. My main disadvantage: I couldn't get near him!

_This is bad_, I thought to myself as he finally clipped my chest, _**really**__ bad!_ The cut was shallow but it nicked a vein, resulting in a large amount of blood flow. I started becoming light headed and slower, while Cal was going faster and faster. He was aiming to kill me…

That's when it happened, the thing that would change my life. A large, thing, appeared in front of me as I stumbled backwards. It was a massive man dressed in a white suit and a white glove only on his left hand. A white top hat rested on his purple haired head, and there was a glint in his grey eyes, one you would expect from a mad scientist or a serial killer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He spoke with a pompous British accent, His hand wrapped around Cal's wrist. The knife clattered to the floor, along with Cal's confidence. He was trembling and stammering from the giant man's gaze. The crazy man grinned evilly, "Well? Run!"

Cal indeed ran, like a little girl who lost her toy. Felix, who had recovered from his hit, stared off dumbstruck at what he just witnessed. I, on the other hand, was reeling and dizzy from blood-loss. The large man who saved our lives looked at me and made a tutting noise, as if scolding a kindergartner.

"Oh dear," He said with an odd grin on his face, "An inch deeper and you would have died, my friend. Then my dear brother would not be happy at all!" The look he gave me was calculating, cold and slightly… creepy. He looked at me like I was a science experiment on a lab bench. He reached his gloved hand towards the cut. I tried to back away but couldn't move, so I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. There was a flash of light that shone through my eye lids and waves of relief past up my body through the injury on my side.

Felix gasped in amazement, causing me to open my eyes and look at my wound. It was completely closed up, leaving behind no visible scar or anything. I stared at the wound, then at the man and then back to the wound. This was the sort of thing seen in fantasy games or movies, not in real life. The Giant chuckled at our awestruck expressions, as if he was used to seeing those stares. He reached into his jacket two pull out two thick packages.

"My Brother ordered me to bring these to you," He said as he handed the packages to Felix and me, "Think of them as the last gifts from both of your parents. I'd best be off boys, I have other deliveries to make!" He began to stroll off towards the woods. I managed to shake out of my stupor to shout "Who are you?"

He paused and looked back with a sinister grin, but a hint of warmth was in his eyes, genuine kindness. "Me? I am known simply as The Crazy Hand. You may call me Crazy or Mr. Crazy if you'd like."

With that he strolled off, waving his hand in good bye, and leaving the two of us alone in the middle of park with two knocked out bullies and a pair of mysterious packages.

**Yes, I know its short but whatever, i ended it where i thought it deserved an ending. Rate and review if you would please. Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
